Court Of Inuyasha
by Wesker's Son
Summary: Watch as character sues character for one thing or another under the rule of me, the Honorable Wesker's Son! Leave trial tips/suggestions as PMs or reviews!


Before you say it, yes, I got this idea from nedthejanitor's DBZ Court fanfic, I'm just going to spread it across series. Trust me, you'll love it.

**_Disclaimer: The only disclaimer of the story: I own nothing, not even the idea!_**

Suddenly, while fighting a massive demon in the realm of Inuyasha, everyone was suddenly ported into a courtroom.

"What the?" Inuyasha asked before he noticed a familiar face sitting in a seat near him. "Naraku, is this your doing?"

"No, I'm just as shocked as you." Naraku retorted before Inuyasha pulled out his sword. "I swear, I had nothing to do with this."  
"Why are we in a courtroom?" Kagome asked, recognizing the area she was in.

"A what?" Miroku asked, confused.

"I believe I can answer that." A voice echoed through the room before two doors at the back opened. In walked a teenage boy with blonde hair and deadly, yet playful red eyes. He was wearing a long black robe and carried a small, wooden hammer in his hand. He walked past the barrier that separated the back of the court from the defendants. He climbed and sat in the high chair of the judge and looked at everyone. "This is a courtroom; each and everyone is guilty of something, you know, besides murder. This is the Wesker's Son Courtroom. In here, someone will be sued, or to put in layman's terms, someone will argue that they were wronged, tricked, or anything else that is amusing by another character, who argue in his defense. Whoever loses will be sentenced to a punishment thought up by yours truly."  
"Isn't that a civil court, where nobody can be punished?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Not in here it is." The judge replied smiled. "My name is The Honorable Wesker's Son, but I will hence forth be known as WS since I like that better."

"And if we refuse?" Myoga asked, drinking from WS's neck, who raised a fire poker and promptly fried the small annoying flea.

"You can't, I have forged, I mean obtained each and every one of your signatures stating that you will participate in this for my entertainment or else you will be banished to a place so horrible that no one has come out of it the sane or able to talk, all the light in their eyes has been banished."  
"Where is that?" Sango asked, everyone leaning in to hear the answer.

"Dragon Ball GT." WS whispered, making everyone gasp; Shippo fainted from the idea of just going there. "So are you ready to participate. Well, let's get in the other introductions. This person who will be acting as my bailiff and the one who will introduce me and hand me the cases of the day is Bankotsu." WS said before a puff of smoke exploded from nowhere and Bankotsu was up there confused.  
"I didn't sign up for this and I don't wanna-"  
"_Dragon Ball GT." _WS whispered.

"So you all have 2 days to decide your cases and meet back here, which is located inside of Kaede's village." WS said as he banged his gavel.

—2 days later—

"So, here's today's case." Bankotsu said, handing WS the manilla folder.

"All righty, so Kikyo is suing Kagome over stolen identity; this should be interesting." WS sarcastically stated, leaning his head on his hand as he watched the two women proceed down the aisle. "All right, so Kikyo, make your case." WS said apathetically.  
"Thank you, WS." Kikyo said as she picked up a large arrow sign and aimed it at Kagome. "She stole my identity."

"All right, any evidence?" WS asked, annoyed at the silliness that is already happening.

"Evidence?" Kikyo asked, confused. "Everyone called her Kikyo when she first came to the Feudal Era."  
"It's not like I told them I was!" Kagome shouted.

"It doesn't matter!" Kikyo shouted back, placing a hand on her hip as she looked at the girl. "You stole my powers, my jewel, and _my man_!"  
"You know, it may just be me, just in my opinion," WS began, "I WOULD THINK IF YOU SHOT HIM WITH A FUCKING ARROW AND SEALED HIM TO A TREE FOR 50 YEARS AFTER A JEALOUS LOVER DRESSED UP AS 'YOUR MAN' ATTACKED AND FATALLY WOUNDED YOU THAT DAMN LOVEBOAT HAD SUNK LONG AGO!"

"Well, now we know it wasn't him." Kikyo said before WS banged the his gavel.

"Plus, he was just using you, I can see that." WS shot back.

"I was not!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Oh please, like anyone could fall for someone who has the appearance and personality of a porcelain doll." WS said, making the courtroom fill with snicker. "Kagome, albeit more annoying, has more a personality than that clay pot right there."

"I'm not sure whether or not to feel insulted or complimented." Kagome said, placing hand under her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Plus, going back to my original point, most of the villagers think that I'm probably a demon."  
"DEMON!"  
"See, so their testimony doesn't fly here since they can't see that you two look nothing alike." WS said.

"But Inuyasha…" Kikyo began before the slam of the gavel shut her up.

"Inuyasha gets a free slide since when he first saw her, it was in a dark forest so I can see how that happened somewhat." WS snapped.

"But Kaede even mentioned the resemblance."  
"Kaede has only one eye, add also to the fact that you had died 50 years prior to Kagome's coming, placing her somewhere between 55 and 65; Kohaku probably would've looked like you. Do you have any other evidence besides this supposed look-a-like feud."  
"We have the same powers and abilities."  
"She is your reincarnation, of course she is going to have your abilities, Scarecrow."  
"I'm made of clay, not hay."  
"But you need a brain as much as he does, I think you can see where this case is going." WS said as he grabbed the case file and turned it into ashes.

"In my favor?" Kikyo asked, smiling.  
"I rule in favor of the defendant Kagome and I sentence this clay pot to be taken into a room with just her and Kagome picture and strapped into a chair that has speakers that just repeats over and over, "One of things is not like the other" until I say take her out or she is involved in another case! Next case!" WS shouted as he slammed his gavel on the gavel-hitting-thingie and a trapdoor under Kikyo opened and she was dropped into said room. "Thank god, she's gone; Bailiff Bankotsu, what is the next case?"  
Bankotsu opened the manilla folder and read, "Inuyasha, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Koga are all suing Jakotsu for sexual harassment."  
"Oh," WS said, now excited, "let's get this case started."  
The representative of the plantiffs, Renkotsu, and defendant walked to their respective desks.  
"So, Renkotsu, let's begin."  
"Thank you, WS." Renkotsu said before he cleared his throat. "Inuyasha, Suikotsu, Koga, and I myself have all been the victim of sexual harassment from the man or woman standing over there. He has talked many times about cutting us up and using our parts for unimaginable things."

"Jakotsu, what is your counterarguement?" WS asked the defendant, who looked up at him.

"My counter what?" Jakotsu asked, making WS sigh in pity.

"Are you a sexual predator?" WS asked.  
"What is that?" Jakotsu asked, confused, making WS sigh again, this time in annoyance.

"Have you threatened to commit lewd acts upon any of these people?"

"What are lewd acts?"  
"Did you say you were going to do cut them up and use their body parts for many reasons?!" WS snapped, making the entire courtroom jump.  
"Yes." Jakotsu said, nodding.  
"Okay now elaborate on why you aren't a harmful sexual predator."  
"Well, it's not like I actually went through with my fantasies, I never even got a chance to steal Inuyasha ears to-"  
"Nope, uh-uh, we don't need to know anything else." WS said, raising his hands. "Alright, in lite of the-"  
"Hey, I was sexually harassed by Jakotsu too." Mukotsu said, standing on his seat to be seen over the crowd.(Short joke)

"One, shut up Mukotsu, if anything, I am half-way expecting Kagome to sue for attempted rape in the future; two, you couldn't get Mistress Centipede or Urasue to hit on you, let alone Jakotsu; three, I think I have enough evidence to prove that Jakotsu can't even stand you, even though you are nowhere near his height; and finally, IF YOU STANDING UP IN MY CHAIR AGAIN IN THOSE FILTHY-ASS SHOES AGAIN OR THINK ABOUT CUTTING ME OFF AGAIN, I STRAPPED INTO A CHAIR 72 HOURS IN A ROOM WITH SAIMYOSHO STINGING YOU ALL OVER YOUR BODY!" WS snapped, making Mukotsu sit back down in his chair and listen to the trial since he couldn't see.(Short joke 2)

"As I was saying," WS continued, "in lite of the evidence and Jakotsu being, er, Jakotsu, have no other choice but to rule in side of the plantiff." WS said as he banged his gavel. "Jakotsu, I sentence you to…um…I can't think of an ironic or funny punishment. Give me a minute…" WS said as he went into the deep thought before a lightbulb appeared on top of his head and went off. "Oh, I know." He said before he grabbed the lightbulb and threw it at Naraku's face, who screamed.  
"AH, all I see is glass and blood!" He screamed, but went unheard by the unsympathetic cast.

"As I was saying, Jakotsu, I sentence you to therapy with Dr. Phil." He said banging his gavel. "This ends today's court sessions, you all are free to go, if you want to, file a lawsuit ."

Well that was the first chapter of The Court of Inuyasha, if you have an idea or suggestion for a case, PM them to me or leave a review. Until then, stay out of trouble unless you want to end up in the 2nd worse civil court, right behind Judge Judy! Till next time!


End file.
